Parodies
by SuriaBlackRaven
Summary: This is just some radom Bloopers and behind the scenes that I wanted to do. Please R&R. Enjoy! :
1. Fear Itself

Me- Hey everybody! What up? These are bloopers that I'm going to make to the pass the time.  
Suria- Since she has no life...  
Me- Not true! And that was really rude you know! *starts to cry*  
Suria- *shrugs shoulders* Ehh... Shouldn't you be introducing the story?  
Me- Oh yeah! Anyways... The first one I'm making is bloopers to the episode "Fear Itself" you can easily choose which other episodes you want me to do in the poll i have on my author page thingy. Anyways, on the with the show!  
Suria- Bianca does not own Teen Titans or any other famous thing mentioned in this story. She only owns her characters including me.  
Me- Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Fear Itself"

**Director dude (lets make him Leo, my 17 year old crush/cursher )**: Take one for "Fur Itself"

**Everybody**: "?"

**Assistant dude**: (comes to Leo) It's "Fear Itself" sir.

**Leo**: Ohhhhh... Okay. Take one for "Fear Itself" And Action!

**Control Freak**: Well, well, well. If it isn't my old arch-nemesis... ses... the Teen Titans.  
**  
Beast Boy**: Um... yeah. (to Cyborg) Who _is_ this guy?  
**  
Me**: Some computer geek that thinks he's cool because he has some tricked out remote. (takes Control Freaks remote) Not so tough now are you? Cows attack! (Uses remote to get animated cows to attack Control Freak)

**Control Freak**: O.O Run away! I'm lactoseintolernt!

**Me**: Muahahaha! Now i shall rule the world with my army of chickens!

**Suria**: (Grabs remote) Give me that!

**Robin**: I thought you said you were going to keep Bianca in her room. (Crosses arms)

**Suria**: She said the bunny was stalking her again so i went to get her meds and when i came back she was gone!

**Me**: (In fetal position) The chocolate bunny is trying to steal my peanut butter so it can make a Reese's empire.

**Everybody**: O.O

**Cyborg**: What is she talking about?

**Suria**: I don't know! I don't speak lunatic!

**Me: **I'm not crazy! Just special... Even Leo has said I'm special. Right Leo?

**Leo**: (blushes) Why don't you take her back to her room Suria?

* * *

**Evil Candies**: _(_Attacking Cyborg) Eat him! Who's delicious now, big man?

**Cyborg**: Bad candy, bad candy! Get off! Hey, hey! Stop that! Stop! That's not yours!

**Me**: Candy! (Eats all candy) My tummy hurts...

**Leo**: Cut! (turns to Bianca) Why don't you go to the nurses office? That was evil candy you ate.

**Suria**: You'd think she'd learn by the 15th time...

* * *

**Beast Boy**: Is it over?  
**  
Starfire**: I dare not open my eyes to find out.  
**  
Cyborg**: Now I'm really sick to my stomach.  
**  
Robin**: I've fought psychotic villains, robot commandos, and giant oozing monsters, but that was the scariest thing I've EVER seen.

**Me**: (To Leo) He clearly hasn't seen his self in the mirror...

* * *

**Starfire**: Eeek! Someone's claws are on my grebnax!  
**  
Beast Boy**: Heh.. My bad..  
**  
Me**: Beast Boy you perv! (Throws random plastic chicken at BB) If you'll be touching anybody's grebnax, whatever that is, it'll be Ravens! (Turns to Raven) Right Raven?

**Everybody except Raven**: (Turn to Raven)

**Raven**: I'm going to my dressing room...

* * *

**Cyborg**: There was a monster here, right?

**Robin**: But where did it go?  
**  
Starfire**: And from where did it come from?  
**  
Beast Boy**: HELLO! Isn't it obvious? The movie's cursed! Watching it opened a portal to another dimension! The monster came through the portal, now it's gonna hunt us down and eat us! AND I'M PROBABLY DELICIOUS!

**Me**: (To my friend Jaimi) I've tasted him before, and he is everything BUT delicious!

**Raven**: WHAT? Not that i would care, but WHAT?

**Me**: I lost a bet... That's all I'm saying...

**Jaimi**: You still owe me my 5 bucks u know.

**Robin**: Who is that? (Points to Jaimi)

**Jaimi**: Your mom!

**Me**: She... It's just that... I know her okay? Lets just leave it at that...

* * *

**Cyborg**: Look, y'all, big scary monkey, hahaha.  
**  
Beast Boy**: Yeah, Raven you should've seen the look on your face.  
**  
Raven**: You mean, THIS LOOK!  
**  
Beast Boy**: I think i just wet my pants...  
**  
Raven**: O.o

* * *

(Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire are going into the basement)

**Starfire**: Oh, well, our friends are not here. Let us quickly go back to see if they... (Trips and falls down stairs)

**Cyborg**: Well at least we don't have to drag her down the stairs

**Starfire**: (From bottom of the stairs) I am the cool... But i might have the ache of the head. Is it normal to see dancing purple monkeys?

**Me**: You see them too? (shouts to the heavens) I'm not aloonnneeee!

* * *

**Beast Boy**: (Being dragged into the darkness) What did I tell you? The funny guy goes first! (Hits a wall) Owww! Wasn't there supposed to NOT be a wall here?

**Me**: (Rolling on the floor and laughing) Haha sucker! That's what you get for eating my big cookie!

**Leo**: Beast Boy, why don't you take five while we take down that wall?

**Beast Boy**: (While rubbing his head) Fine...

* * *

**Raven**: (With the monsters circling around her) I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid... I... I am afraid. (With eyes glowing black) But that doesn't mean I can't fight back! (Uses her powers, and starts fighting off the monsters.

(The ghost busters theme songs starts playing and gets louder as a car engine gets closer. A huge monster truck crashes through the window of the Teen Titans tower. How it could crash even though the tower is on an island and the window is on the top floor, no one will ever know...)

**Me**: (Singing while sucking in all the monsters with a vacume cleaner) If there's something strange in your neighborhood. Who ya gonna call?  
Bianca! If there's something weird and it don't look good. Who ya gonna call? Bianca!

**Leo**: CUT!

You can see why I was cut out from that episode.

* * *

Author's Note: So I hope you enjoyed my story and if not well at least had something to pass the time and laugh to. Next chapter will be a behind the scenes of what happened in this episode. This is what I'm going to do with the chapters. One chapter will be bloopers, the next will be behind the scenes and so on and so on. Please review and comment if you liked or if you didn't like it. No flames because then I will make my animated cows attack you too just like I did with Control Freak.

**Control Freak**: (In the background) The cows are still attacking me!

**Me**: Muahahahaha! Attack my minions, attack!


	2. The Evil Bunny Has Sent His clowns

Hey everybody! This chapter will be a behind the scenes of the last chapter and i hope you like it. I don't own Teen Titans or anything else mentioned in this chapter/story except my oc's Suria, Leo, and some others that will appear later on. Enjoy. R&R.

* * *

Behind the Scenes with the Teen Titans

(We see Raven walking out of her room in the Teen Titan's tower and heading for the kitchen to get some tea)

**Raven**: How can we be all out of tea? Guess I'll just have to get some more later…

**Mysterious Voice**: Hello, Raven. Or should I say, Rachel Roth!

**Raven**: Bianca, I know it's you so you can stop it with the 'Mysterious Voice' already.

**Me**: Darn! I thought I had finally fooled you Rachel.

**Raven**: How do you know my real name?

**Me**: (Grinning evilly and rubbing hands together) I have my recourses…

*Flashback*

**Me**: Tell me the name! *Slap*

**Leo**: Bianca, should you really be hitting Raven's dad with a rubber fish?

**Me**: Your right (Leo sighs in relief) I should be hitting him with a real fish! *Slap*

**Trigon**: (Mad with booming voice) I am Trigon! Ruler of all that is evil! How dare you slap me with a rubber fish?

**Me**: *Slap* REAL fish! Now tell me the name so I can go home and eat my waffles!

**Trigon**: Stop slapping me! (Gets slapped with REAL fish)

**Me**: Fine. (Whacks Trigon with fish)

**Trigon**: I told you to stop slapping me!

**Me**: Well that was a whack, not a slap! Now tell me the name!

**Trigon**: (Gets whacked with fish again) How am I supposed to know Raven's real name? I only took interest in her when I needed her to full fill the prophesy!

**Leo**: (Worried) Bianca, I really don't think you should be doing this. You might get killed.

**Me**: Shut up Leo!

**Leo**: (Quietly) Okay…

**Me**: (Turns back to Trigon and speaks in a random accent) Now, you ville tell me the easy vay, or the hard vay. Vich vill you choose?

**Trigon**: You can't force me to do anything you puny human! In fact, I shall destroy you!

**Me**: No you won't! (Gets giant bazooka out of no where. Shoots Trigon)

**Trigon**: (Dead)

**Me**: Holy shit! He's dead!

**Leo**: Oh my gosh he's dead!

**Me**: Now how am I going to find out Raven's name?

**Leo**: Is that seriously what you're thinking of? You just killed _Raven's dad_! You're a murderer! (Rants on) You can't hang out with anybody anymore! You have to change your name, your look, your ways, your everything! (Shakes my shoulder's) I know a guy who can get you out of here. From now on, your name is Juan and you live in a pueblo in Mexico and work as a llama herder. We shall miss you Juan.

**Me**: Leo, its cartoons, nobody can really die. He'll be up and ready to kill me by tomorrow morning.

**Leo**: Oh yeah…

**Me**: Now I guess I'm just going to look up Raven's real name on the internet… (Sighs)

**Leo**: -.-' And you couldn't have done that in the first place why?

**Me**: Its too hard to look it up! First you have to walk to the computer, then turn it on, then type in 'Raven's real name' then choose from different sites to get the information from. It just seemed to get it from Trigon was much easier.

**Leo**: Remind me why I hang out with you?

**Me**: Beats me. I don't even know why that bunny is still stalking me...

*****End of Flashback*****

**Raven**: So that explains why dad wasn't bugging me about being on a super hero team and not his side today…

**Me**: Yep. I hope you don't mind that I killed your dad.

**Raven**: Actually I do. Today was allowance day…

**Me**: Oops.. Sorry, my bad.

**Raven**: Oh well. It's not a normal day in the tower with out you killing someone…

**Me**: Which reminds me… (Yells to random direction) Leo! Where did you hide my machine gun? It's Cyborg's turn to die today since he didn't give me some of his waffles!

**Cyborg**: (From a distance) Shit! I'm going to be hiding in the secret hide out with indestructible doors and windows today so if anybody needs me, too bad!

**Me**: (At Cyborg) I destroyed that one yesterday when I killed Robin for not giving me my cookie!

**Cyborg**: (In the t-car) Can you at least give me a head start?

**Me**: Fine… (To random direction) Leo! Bring me my machete instead! I'm going to go easy on Cyborg just for today.

**Leo**: (Brings me my machete) Just don't hurt anymore clowns with this, okay?

**Me**: But he was stalking me and offering a 'red balloon'! I thought it was a bomb sent to me by the chocolate bunny!

**Leo and Raven**: (Sigh)

**Me**: Now to go catch Cyborg. Bye guys! (To Cyborg in the distance) Next time I say 'Give me some of your waffles; you give me some of your damn waffles!' (Big crash and Cyborg's scream is heard)

**Raven**: (To Leo) Remind me why you like her again?

**Leo**: (Turns bright red) I… It's just that… It's complicated okay?

(More crashes and then something around the lines of "Die you stupid clown, die!" are heard in the distance)

**Leo**: Got to go Raven. (Screaming) For the last time Bianca, clowns are not being sent by the evil bunny to destroy you!

*Pause*

**Raven**: (Shakes head) I should probably get a first aid kit for that poor clown. Just another normal day in the tower…


	3. Nevermore Part 1

Hey it's me again! To all the people who have been reading this series, I am sorry that it took so long for me to put up another story. The fact is, we have no internet at my house and then I didn't go to the library (where they DO have internet) at all this summer and then I got caught up in a book series, and finally when I was going t write again, it turns out my whole story was deleted meaning I had to start ALL OVER AGAIN! I was so angry I was tempted to call upon my chocolate bunny, but I knew it wasn't that bad so I didn't. Anyways, I hope you like my story and that you review it. Since Nevermore was one my favorite episodes in the series I wanted to write a lot but thought it was too long for just one chapter so I'm going to put it into two chapters! And may the Mustard God spares your souls, and your ketchup.

**Suria:** Bianca does not own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story expect for me and Leo and some of her friends.

* * *

**Dr. Light: **Your pathetic skills can't be outshine the brilliance of Dr. Light!

**Me: **Oh stop talking about yourself in third person will ya? It's not as if your thaaatttt special! (Sticks out tongue)

**Dr. Light: **You should learn that words can hurt people. (Goes in corner and starts mumbling to himself)

**Suria: **Bianca! Get back in your room this instance! You're ruining the whole thing for everybody!

**Me: **(As I'm walking out) You're no fun…

* * *

**Dr. Light: **Your pathetic skills can't be outshine the brilliance of Dr. Light!

_(Robin jumps and throws a birdarang towards Dr. Light before he avoids his hit.)_

**Dr. Light: **You're fast, but I doubt you'll enjoy moving at the speed of light!

_(Beats Boy turns into a rhino after Dr. Light throws Robin over a roof with blast from his suit)_

**Dr. Light: **A wolf is no threat when it's blind as a bat!

_(Dr. Light makes it so that both Beast Boy and Starfire can't hurt him)_

**Cyborg: **Watch yourself lightweight. _(He has half of one axle in hand and he gets ready to swing.) _Things are about to get heavy!

_(Cyborg swings and misses than is covered in stone so that only his head and hands are free) _

**Cyborg:** Uh! Hey! Let me... (Dr. Light approaches.)

**Dr. Light**: Now if nobody minds, I'll be taking the gold.

**Raven: **I mind. Azarath Metrion Zin- _(Gets hit and is sent flying towards the street._

**Dr. Light:** Bit of advice. Find shorter magic words. _(Starts to walk up to Raven)_

**Raven: **Don't come any closer.

**Dr. Light: **What's the matter? Afraid of the light?

**Raven: **No… _(mumbles)_

**Everyone: **What?

**Raven: **It's just that _(mumbles)_

**Me: **Speak up! We can't hear you!

_(In the background everyone is wondering where I came from if I was in my room)_

**Raven: **I said, he made me rip my leotard with his stupid beam!

**Everyone: **O.o

**Beast Boy: **Where is it ripped?

**Me: **Of course YOU would like to know you perv! _(throws "magic" brownie at Beast Boy)_

**Beast Boy: **_(blushes) _I was just wondering…

**Suria: **C'mon Raven. It seems everyone here is an idiot and hasn't even thought of getting you into other clothing.

**Leo: **_(pops up randomly) _Hey guys, what's up?

**Me: **LEO! _(Glomps Leo)_ Hey Leo, where you've been? The last time I saw you was in the closet. _(winks)_

**Everybody: **O.o

**Leo: **_(Blushes madly) _It's not what you guys are thinking! I was in there because I needed a broom and out of no where Bianca comes and locks it-

**Cyborg: **Dude! We don't want details!

**Suria: **Aside from in the closet with Bianca, where have you been? You're the _director_, you're supposed to be _directing_, that's what you're _paid for_.

**Beast Boy: **Wait, he wasn't directing? Then who was yelling "Action!"?

**Raven: **_(In new leotard) _Some guy that looked like Leo. _(Everyone turns to look at her wondering why she didn't say anything before) _What? We were on a roll and I didn't want to start all over again. _(Everyone keeps on staring) _Hey, at least I got rid of the guy later on…

**Robin: **Well where is he now?

**Raven: **Ummm… Hey look! Bianca isn't in here anymore!

_(While Raven was talking I had gone on ahead and left the building. Now let's see if they find me!)_

* * *

**Beast Boy: **Rise and shine, amigos. Breakfast is served. _(Carries a pan over) _

**Robin: **Thanks, Beast Boy. Everything looks great.

**Starfire: **On my planet, such a feast would mark the arrangement of a marriage. Tell me, Beast Boy, to whom are you engaged?

_(Beat Boy screams and jumps back while Cyborg starts choking on an egg.)_

**Cyborg: **_(choking) _

**Beast Boy: **Awwww c'mon! That was the beast scream I could do and you just messed it up. _(Pouts and walks towards his dressing) _

**Starfire: **_(Turns towards Raven's chair where she is currently reading one of her many books.) _Friend Raven, should you not do the up checking of friend Beast Boy?

**Raven: **_(Looking up from her book.) _And why should _I_?

**Starfire: **Well because last time we were having the talk of girls you had mentioned several times that friend Beast Boy had been trying to do the talk in private but you were too afraid to go with him.

**Robin: **WHAT? BEAST BOY HAS BEEN TRYING TO GET WITH RAVEN? WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO? _(Is about to jump out of the tower's window but realizes too late that the windows are NOT in fact fake. So he just ends up falling out of a window)_

**Leo: **_(comes running in like a mad man with a towel around his waist) _I heard a breaking sound! What happened? And please tell me that it won't cost us any money.

**Starfire: **Director Leo, I was not informed that today was your 82nd anniversary of your birth. We shall celebrate it in the traditional Tameranian way; does anyone have a purple squid being eaten by a kloregen?

**Everyone: **o.O?

**Leo: **Starfire, what are you talking about?

**Starfire: **Well on Tameran, on the 82nd anniversary of your birth, we put a white cloth around our waist like so. _(Points to Leo's toweled waist) _Though my people usually have more decoration on the cloth…

**Leo: **Well I heard a crash and I was in the shower so I just jumped out, put a towel, and ran out! _(Puts on bath robe random assistant brought.)_ What was that crash anyways?

**Cyborg: **Oh my god! We forgot about Robin! _(Runs out to the broken window) _Hey Birdbrain, you still down there?

_(There are a bunch of noises and then Robin's head pops out of the window.)_

**Raven: **_(back in her book) _He's okay.

* * *

_(After Cyborg breaks down the door to Raven's room.)_

**Beast Boy: **Now we both have to apologize.

**Cyborg: **Uh, Raven? Sorry about the door. Raven

**Beast Boy: **Dude, she's not here. Come on. _(He walks into the room by the bookshelves and masks.) _Looks like Halloween came early this year.

**Cyborg: **_(Whispering) _We're in Raven's room. We should not be in Raven's room. She doesn't let anybody in here- ever!

**Beast Boy: **So this is our big change to find out more about her. _(he goes to dresser) _For instance... _(he laughs and picks out a mirror, looking at himself.) _...check out this beauty mirror. Who woulda thought Raven spends time sprucing? Ah! Is that a zit?

_( Beast Boy pokes a spot on his cheek when suddenly two pairs of red eyes appear and then clear. Beast Boy gasps and drops the mirror backing up. Black energy shoots up fro the mirror that looks like an arm and grabs him then shakes him back and forth. Through out all of this Cyborg does not notice since he is almost about to leave.)_

**Cyborg**: Come on, B, we should really get out- _(Beast Boy is yanked away.) _-huh? Yo!

_(The arms drags Beast Boy down but luckily for him, Cyborg grabs his ankle. Unluckily for him, both Titans get sucked in. We see a raven flying by when suddenly Beast Boy lands on it.)_

**Raven (the bird): **_(In deep man voice) _You stupid bitch! You're supposed to wait for me to get to the branch THEN fall out of the sky! What the hell is wrong with you?

**Beast Boy: **_(stammering) _I'm sorry-

**Raven (the bird): **Yeah well I'm sorry your mom has to look at that face in the mirror. No wonder Rage has so many pictures of you in her torture dungeon; she has them there so she can pretend to kill you!

**Cyborg:** Yo, raven, dude, you don't have to go and involve B's mom into this.

**Beast Boy: **_(in far away child-like voice) _Mommy…?

**Raven (the bird): **That's not what your momma said last night black boy.

**Cyborg: **Oh hell no! _(starts to get arm cannon ready)_

**Raven (the bird): **This is my house, you don't go pointing things at me in my house without my consent.

**Cyborg: **Oh I'm going to enjoy this. _(Shoots arm canon while bird is still talking smack about everybody's mom. Turns to the director's chair.) _Leo, you want chicken?

**Raven: **_(Pops out of the walls with her magic.) _I just felt a disturbance in my mind. What happened?

**Cyborg: **_(Finally realizes what he just did and throws cooked bird out of the set.) _I don't know what you're talking about, Raven.

**Raven: **I saw you throw the bird out of the set.

**Cyborg: **_(While backing up.) _These are not the droids you're looking for.

* * *

**Pink Raven: **Hey, guys. What's up?

**Cyborg: **_(in small voice) _I don't know anymore.

_(The camera turns to show Raven right side up and Cyborg and Beast Boy upside down. They fall.)_

**Pink Raven: **_(Giggling as Beast Boy stands up, back in human form. When she realizes that the green animal was in fact Beast Boy, she lets out a huge scream.) _BEAST BOY! _(Glomps Beast Boy.)_

**Beast Boy: **_(In shock)_

**Cyborg: **_(Confused) _Was that in the script?

**Leo: **No. Raven!

**Raven: **_(Appears all of a sudden next to Pink Raven.) _We are leaving. _(Pulls Pink Raven off Beast Boy and disappears with her through a portal.)_

**Beast Boy: **Awwwww man! That's first girl to ever do that to me! _(pouts)_

* * *

_(The pink landscape and yellow sky. A small strawberry floats past the path.)_

**Beast Boy:** I think this might be where air fresheners come from.

**Pink Raven:** _(Giggling) _Good one!

**Cyborg:** You're laughing?

**Beast Boy:** At one of my jokes?

**Pink Raven:** Sure. I've always thought you were funny, BB. But hey, looks aren't everything. _(Winks at Beast Boy.)_

**Beast Boy: **_(Confused.) _Is there something wrong with your eye Pink Raven?

**Everyone: **_(Face palm.)_

**Beast Boy: **What?

**Pink Raven: **_(whispers to Raven as she enters the scene.) _If he is seriously that dumb, why do you like him?

**Raven: **_(Flabbergasted) _Me? You're the one who winked at him.

**Pink Raven: **Well yeah, but I am YOUR emotion. _(Looks distastefully at Raven's attire.) _Though with a better sense of style…

**Raven: **_(Pulls Pink Raven's ear.)_

**Pink Raven: **Ow, ow ow, owwwww!

* * *

**Beast Boy:** She ditched us! I can't believe Raven ditched us! Next time I see her, it's not gonna be pretty.

_(As he says this, the scenery dissolves to the outer-space region they were in before. They are back on the winding stone path.)_

**Cyborg:** Hey, I know where we are! We're in that place where I didn't know where we were before.

_(Raven pops up with her back to them and scares Beast Boy and Cyborg. Her cloak is gray and it looks as if she is sad and scared.)_

**Beast Boy:** _(furiously)_ Where were you? Shopping for robes? _(His head seems to grow a few sizes with a vein jumping out of his forehead while Raven turns chibi and starts crying. When she stops, they both return to normal size. _

**Beast Boy:** Whoa. Easy. I didn't mean it. Please don't-

**Gray Raven: **_(Crying even more.)_

**Beast Boy: **Why are you crying?

**Gray Raven: **Because _La Pola _ended with La Pola and Alejo dying! It's not fair! _(Cries even more.)_

**Me: **_(Comes next to Pink Raven.) Pola! Por que? Alejo te espera en el cielo!_

**Gray Raven: **_Tu espiruto no se va a morrir. Espero que tu y Alejo esten feliz! (Cries even more) _

**Beast Boy: **Whaaaaa….?

**Suria: **_(Out of nowhere.) _It's a Mexican soap opera that Bianca got us all hooked on. Even Cyborg is crying now.

**Cyborg: **_(Gets on his knees and cries to the sky) POR QUE?_

**Beast Boy: **Well then if she got everybody into it, why aren't you crying?

**Suria: **I am crying, just on the inside like Raven. Why do you think Gray Raven is crying so much?

_(Everybody including the cast, director, and random animals go next to Cyborg and get on one knee while screaming "POR QUE?" while Raven and Suria whisper "Por que?" and Beast Boy stands there looking confused)._

* * *

Well that's the end. For now... R&R people and I wil try to get the next part to this episode ASAP. And if any of you were wondering, _La Pola_ actually IS a Mexican soap opera that I used to watch. Below are the transalations of what was said throught out the story. Poor Beast Boy, always the one on the outside... And if any of you guys noticed, they never even looked for me! I shall put where I was and how I got back in my next chapter!

**Me: **_(Comes next to Pink Raven.) Pola! Why? Alejo is waiting for you in heaven!_

**Gray Raven: **_Your spirit will not die. I hope you and Alejo are happy! (Cries even more) _

**Beast Boy: **Whaaaaa….?

**Suria: **_(Out of nowhere.) _It's a Mexican soap opera that Bianca got us all hooked on. Even Cyborg is crying now.

**Cyborg: **_(Gets on his knees and cries to the sky) WHY?_

**Beast Boy: **Well then if she got everybody into it, why aren't you crying?

**Suria: **I am crying, just on the inside like Raven. Why do you think Gray Raven is crying so much?

_(Everybody including the cast, director, and random animals go next to Cyborg and get on one knee while screaming "WHY?" while Raven and Suria whisper "Why?" and Beast Boy stands there looking confused)._


	4. Nevermore Part 2

**Announcer: **_(In a very proper and snobby voice) _Welcome all to a new installment of Parodies. Today's chapter is a continuing chapter of "Nevermore". Join us all in the reading of said chapter and let us applaud kindly and at appropriate times for everyone to enjoy.

**Me: **Who do you think you are and what the hell are you doing in my story?

**Announcer: **_(Nervous) _Well I… ummm… errr… Look there's Leo!

**Me: **_(Pissed off) _I don't believe you. Leo has been in Florida for a week and his flight gets here in an hour. Now tell me before I get my big machete and throw it at your head.

**Announcer: **_(In pleading voice) _Somebody please help me!

**Suria: **Is there a problem here?

**Me: **_(Seriously serious) _This idiot thinks he can just waltz in here and start telling about the story! And he can't because this is MY story so I tell it!

**Announcer: **Okay okay I'm sorry.

**Me: **Thank you. I don't own Teen Titians or anything else in this story besides Suria, Leo, and my friends.

**Announcer: **_(In doctor voice) _Warning, don't read this if you don't like the pairing BBRae, if you can't laugh or else you explode, or if you happen to be blind. Well if you are blind you won't be able to read this anyways so cross that out of the list. Reading this story might cause you to laugh really hard, make you mentally ill like us, cause you to start talking to voices in your head or make you see purple monkeys. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Gray Raven:** It's a maze. You can't get out. You have to go through. I can show you the way, but when we reach the end, you won't like me anymore. _(looking at Beast Boy)_ He already doesn't like me. Beast Boy: Come on. That's not...

_(Raven is already walking away while the guys look at her in irritation.)_

**Beast Boy:** Gee, Raven, moody much?

**Cyborg:** Yeah, she's like a whole different person.

_(Pause)_

**Cyborg:** I said, "She's like a whole different person!"

**Leo: **CUT! _(To Gray Raven off stage) _Raven, that's your cue.

**Gray Raven: **It was?

**Cyborg: **Well who else's cue would it be?

**Me: **This episode is all about Raven's emotions; one can't always know which Raven they're talking to! Now shut up I'm tying to eat my chocolate!

**Suria: **_(In a voice one would use on a child)_Bianca, step away from the chocolate very slowly.

**Beast Boy: **Why? What happens if she eats chocolate?

**Suria: **Let us just say the last time she ate it I found her on top of the Eiffel Tower at midnight.

**Beast Boy: **Well that is pretty weird but it's not as if she did anyone any harm right?

**Suria: **Say that to the police men that were chasing her.

**Everybody: **O.o?

**Suria: **They never did find the bodies….

* * *

**Gray Raven:** And...remember the time I called you both immature pinheads? I'm sorry for that too. And also the- (_Cyborg and Beast Boy come around the corner.)_

**Beast Boy:** For the hundredth, millionth time...

**Beast Boy and Cyborg: **...we forgive you!

**Me: **No they don't, so keep saying stuff that you're sorry for.

**Leo: **CUT!

**Suria: **I'll get her meds…

**Me: **No! Those things will only keep me away from conquering world destruction!

**Raven: **_(To Suria) _Why are you in charge of her again?

**Suria: **Because her cousin asked me to.

**Raven: **And why would you say yes? _(Looks at her crazy)_

**Suria: **_(Blushing) _Because he's hot.

**Raven: **Ahhhhh I see… _(Awkward pause) _Think you can send me a pic?

**Beast Boy: **But your mine! Why are you asking Suria for pictures of guys for?

**Everyone: **O.O

**Beast Boy: **_(Sweat drop) _Were we not just trying to get Bianca to take her meds?

**Bianca: **Nahhhh, I don't need them anymore. Watching you mess up keeps my attention occupied.

* * *

**Leo: **Okay people, in this scene Starfire tries to get Robin to go to Raven's room and check up on her okay? _(Gets no answer from the two said actors) _Guys?

_(Camera zooms to show Starfire and Robin making out)_

**Leo: **MY EYES! THEY SHALL BE SCARED FOREVER!

* * *

_(Both Beast Boy and Cyborg are fighting the stone giant after Gray Raven leaves them)_

**Green Raven: **Yo! Eight-Eyes! _(Flying kick) _Hai- oof! _(As she was trying to kick she got hit in the stomach with one of the swords from the stone giant) _You were supposed to wait one minute before attacking idiot!

**Giant: **I'm sorry, it slipped.

_(Green Raven sees everyone laughing and starts fuming)_

**Green Raven: **Yeah well sorry isn't gonna cut it pal! _(Kicks stone giant off screen)_

**Leo: **Great, now e have to hire a new stone giant…

**Raven: **_(Off screen) _I got it!

* * *

**Green, Gray, Pink Ravens:** I'm Raven. (Confused, Beast Boy faints.)

**Cyborg:** Happy...timid...brave.

**Pink Raven:** (pointing at Beast Boy; he gets up) You forgot dopey.

**Dopey from the Snow White: **_( Comes out of no where and glares at Beast Boy) _This is plagiarism boy! You know I can sue you for this?

**Everyone: **O.o?

**Beast Boy: **You can talk?

**Dopey: **Hell yeah I can talk, and I can swear too! Now if we are done fucking around, I came to tell you to stop using my fucking name or I'll fucking sue you!

**Cyborg: **All I know is a lie!

* * *

**Cyborg**: Different sides of Raven's personality. We're not in Raven's home.

**Beast Boy**: We're in her head.

**Raven:** (normal tone) And I want you out.

**Me: **Out of where? _(winks)_

**Raven: **_(Irritated) _My head. I just said that can't you listen?

**Me: **_(Laughing very hard) _She doesn't get it! XDDD

**Beast Boy: **_(Turns red when he catches on with what I'm saying)_

**Cyborg: **_(Wipes at eye as if crying) _That is precious!

**Raven: **_(Confused and angry) _What are you guys talking about?

**Suria: **_(Trying VERY hard to keep disciplined but failing) _She means- _(whispers in Ravens ear) _

**Raven: **_(Steaming) _What the hell Bianca?

**Me: **_(Still laughing) _I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it! _(Turns serious)_ The thing I can't believe is that you didn't get it right away.

_(Everyone, after laughing of course, turn to Raven expecting an answer) _

**Raven: **_(Blushing) _Contrary to your minds, mine isn't that perverted.

**Starfire: **But I have the remembering of when you did the commenting on a guy's rear end one day. Would that count as what are you are speaking of?

**Beast Boy: **WHAT?

**Raven: **I'll be in my dressing room…

**Me: **Well this is no fun anymore. I'm going to go and bother Leo.

* * *

**Raven:** Get out of my mind! Now!

_(The Door has now filled with a whirlpool just like the one that carried them into Nevermore to begin with.)_

**Beast Boy:** And leave you alone with that?

**Cyborg:** Not gonna happen.

**Raven:** It's my problem. I'll deal with it. If I lose you, I'll be stuck in here forever.

**Beast Boy: **Are you talking to me or Cyborg?

**Raven: **Huh?

**Leo: **Cut! Give Raven her line please because it seems she hasn't a clue what it is.

**Raven: **_(Looks down at her script then notices her mistake which she blushes at) _Oh, my bad…

* * *

**Trigon:** Rage shall consume you.

**Cyborg:** Yo!

_(Cyborg is standing on a mountain ledge and has his cannon ready to fire)_

**Cyborg:** Sounds like somebody needs a time-out.

_(When Cyborg shoots he misses his target but shoots again and gets him in the chest. As Trigon is falling he lets go of Raven and she falls. Beast Boy, though, catches her as a hawk and sets her on the ground letting her fall to her knees. He then goes back into human form as she comes to.)_

**Raven:** You stayed? I thought you didn't like me.

**Beast Boy:** Thought you didn't like me. _(She smiles)_

_(When she smiles he leans in for a kiss that she returns)_

**Everybody: **O.O

**Cyborg:** _(Not seeing what his cast members are doing)_ Yo, I like both of you- _(Finally sees Raven and Beast Boy making out) _But not it the way you guys apparently like each other…

**Leo: **_(Stunned) _C-c-cut! What are you guys doing?

**Raven: **You should know; you're the one who wrote the script. _(Hands Leo her and Beast Boy's script)_

_(Leo compares his, Raven's, Beast Boy's, and Cyborg's scripts and finds a mistake on Raven's and Beast Boy's)_

**Leo: **Now I see. On your guys' script is says to kiss when that's not what you should be doing.

**Beast Boy and Raven: **O.O

**Raven: **What?

**Leo: **Yeah. It seems somebody changed the script.

_(Everybody at this time turns to me since I have been quiet and calm this whole time)_

**Me: **_(Sees pissed off Raven) _Shit…

_(Raven goes after me while I yell "I did it for the fans!")_

**Beast Boy: **_(To Cyborg) _Does that mean she didn't like it?

* * *

**Raven**: He's too strong. Even with your help, I cannot defeat him.

**Cyborg:** So call for backup!

_(At the word "backup" the Back Pack from Dora the Explorer appears)_

**Back Pack: **Did somebody say "back pack"?

**Me: **No you incarnation of evil! They said "backup"! Now die! _(Proceeds to hit Back Pack with sledge hammer multiple times) _And pass it on to Dora!

**Leo: **Some one should really try finding where she keeps all these weapons….

* * *

**Cyborg:** We gotcha.

**Beast Boy**: It's okay. _(They set her on her feet; she blushes.)_

**Raven:** _(rubbing her head)_ Thank you...friends.

**Beast Boy:** So...we really are friends?

**Raven:** _(nodding, with a small smile_) Mmm-hmm.

**Beast Boy:** And you really think I'm funny?

**Raven:** _(smile fades)_ Don't push it.

**Leo: **YES! We finally got a scene right!

**Suria: **We were still rolling.

**Leo: **Damn it!

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well I hope you enjoyed it and that we didn't cause you to see purple monkeys. And if we did, grab a waffle and join us. Thank you Wolfgirl666 for reviewing! Now people, I have these friends who started a blog and keep complaining (loudly, annoyingly, and continuously) that I haven't checked out the blog and that not a lot of people have either. So through the power of FanFiction I will help them with their problem. You see, they are having a poll (I'm not telling you what and in a little you shall see why) and I'm going to have a contest about it. The first person to go and check out the blog, read the poll (the poll is on the page I swear just scroll down and click on the picture of the tables) and send me a PM saying your response will get a cookie! And will also get to choose what episode I shall write about next and some of the scenes. So please check out the blog so that they can get off my back! http:/ highschoolhorrors38. tumblr. com/ Just take away all the spaces when you copy and paste or write it. Review please!


	5. Ohhh the Hot Guys

Welcome all to "Parodies" once again. I know I haven't updated in a really long time, and for that I apologize. You see, I have had a very busy school life with the multiple activities I'm in and all the homework I have gotten. Not only that, but I haven't been able to access any Microsoft Word or any Word things like it meaning I couldn't download anything and be able to start typing. But lucky me, I found a way around it and here I am ready to type! :) If you read multiple books (and you actually enjoy reading them) then you're in luck! I am dedicating this chapter to all book nerds just like me. How you may ask yourself, well just wait and you will see.

**Disclaimer: **I don't Teen Titans, books, characters from books, or anything else in this story but Suria, Leo, myself and ideas. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Narrator: **In the tower, everything is silent. There is no one to make any noise, and there is no one to distract Raven as she meditates which is how she likes it.

**Raven:** (Opening one eye and looking up at the ceiling) BIANCA!

**Narrator:** Raven then yells for her friend, hoping she will hear her calls of distress.

**Me:** (Appears in the common room after the doors open then close behind me) What?

**Narrator:** Bianca appears after hearing Raven's call in an instance. Bianca is not an ordinary child, if you could call anything ordinary. Her black hair cascaded down her back as she looked at Raven with soft brown eyes-

**Raven:** (Interrupts) Who the hell is talking?

**Me:** (Fakes offence) And why are you asking me? You always assume anything that goes wrong is my fault! (Dramatic scene) How can I go on, living in this torment which is false accusations. (Puts hand up to head in a dramatic way)

**Raven:** (Glares)

**Me:**(Gives up) Okay fine it was me...

**Narrator:** Bianca confesses what she has done to Raven, and Raven is utterly appalled.

**Raven:** (Looks up) No, Raven is utterly annoyed.

**Narrator:** (Angry) The narrator is never wrong so don't correct me you little emo witch!

**Raven:** (Surprised, then offended) What did you just say?

**Narrator:** You think you're so tough with your dark magic and cold glares while you're prancing around in that leotard.

**Me:** (looks at Raven's face, the ceiling, then Raven's leotard)

**Raven:** What does my leotard have to do with anything?

**Narrator:** Well you say you don't like attention yet you wear that thing everywhere and never take it off. (In sing song voice) Someone's a slut.

**Raven:** (Furious. Looks around) Where the hell are you?

**Narrator:** (Evil laugh) I'm no where and everywhere! MUAHAHAHA!

**Me:** (Points) He's behind the couch.

**Narrator:** (Looks up from hiding place into the face of a very pissed off Raven) Shit...

**Me:** This next scene is too violent for people's eyes to see so why don't you all enjoy looking at me eating popcorn instead?

**Fake Audience:** Awwwww

**Me:** _(Glares)_ You will watch and you will like it!

_(After multiple minutes of watching me eat popcorn Raven finally appears with blood on her hands and the Narrator dude no where in sight)_

**Raven:** So how did this all happen?

**Me:** _(Still eating popcorn)_ Well, it all started a looooonnnnngggg time ago.

**Raven:** _(Glares)_

**Me:** _(How do I get all this popcorn)_ Fine, I'll give you the short version. _(Pulls out charts, maps, and a video projector) _You see, as I was walking through the park I noticed on a park bench something really shiny that caught my eye, a book. So of course the first thing I think is "What if it has magic or contains the secret to ruling the universe?"

**Raven:** _(Rolls eyes)_

**Me:** _(Will the popcorn never end?)_ It didn't..._ (Lights up, not like explosion boom, more like twinkle twinkle little star)_ But I read the back cover and decided to read the whole book! _(Holds up shiny book)_

_(The book cover contains the colors black and gray and everything in between. A young teenage boy is shirtless arching his back while multiple dark colored feathers circle around him. In the background there seems to be either dark clouds or fog while the title of the author, the only thing not black or grey, says in shiny red letters "Becca Fitzpartick". The title of the book, "Hush Hush".) _

_(Cue the screaming girls)_

**Screaming girls:** _(Scream in a girly manner)_

**Raven:** So you actually read the book?

**Me:** _(Do I need to say what I'm still doing?)_ It's the best thing that ever happened to me!

**Raven:**_ (Debating over congratulating me or getting my meds)_ Well what does that have to do with everything else?

**Me:** Oh, that... _(Evil smirk)_ Well you see, the guy in the book, Patch-

**Screaming girls:** _(More screaming) _

**Me**:_ (Looks around for screaming girls, sees nothing, resumes to eat popcorn)_ Patch is really hot!

**Raven:** _(Arches eyebrow)_ So?

**Me:**_ (Throws popcorn bag away)_ So seeing as all perfect guys are either taken, gay, or not real, I decided to read as many books as possible to find perfect guys then broke into your room, took some spells from your books, and made all the books I read come true._ (Smiles then points at charts, maps, and video projector) _I just grabbed these because BB is always doing it.

**Raven:** O.O WHAT?

**Me:** _(With another mysterious popcorn bag)_ I read as many books possible so I could get all the guys in them-

**Raven:** No not that, YOU BROKE INTO MY ROOM?_ (PISSED)_

**Me:** _(Sweat drop)_ Ummmm, nooo?

**Raven:**_(About to kill me)_

_(Suddenly, the door to the tower opens and there walks in Patch with all his glory. There are even more screaming girls as he is shirtless just like in the book cover. Raven and I look at Patch, then each other, and back at Patch. We decide we are not worth it and just drool over Patch instead)_

**Patch:** Who are you people and why are you keeping me captive?

**Raven:** _(Speechless)_

**Me:** _(Squeal)_ PATCH, YOU'RE REAL!

**Patch:** (Suspicious) How do you know my name?

**Me:** _(Lets out scream that beats all the screaming girl fans and runs to Patch)_ I am a HUGE fan of yours! Could you sign my _(looks around for object)_ popcorn bag?

**Patch:** _(Looks all around the tower then his eyes land on something particularly strange for him. Walks towards coffee table)_ What's this?_ (Picks up the "Hush Hush" book)_

**Raven:** _(Hyperventilating)_ Oh. My. God.

**Patch:** _(Turns towards me)_ What is this?

_(As I am about to pass out from excitement the doors to the common room open and in walks Suria in all her vameon glory. She has in her hands a copy of "Hush Hush"  and as her eyes meet Patch's she stops dead in her tracks.) _

**Suria:** Who is that?

**Patch:** _(Looks Suria up and down)_ Are you a fallen angel?

**Suria:** _(Still stunned, looks at me)_ I repeat, who is this?

**Patch:** It's not nice to ignore people.

**Me:**_ (Dreamy)_ That's Patch...

**Suria:** I see... _(Pause. Lets out a scream that beats the screaming girl fans and mine together)_ OH MY GOD! I AM SUCH A HUGE FAN OF YOURS!

**Patch:** _(Covers his ears)_ If this a way to render me immobile you will have to do better than that, angel.

**Suria**: OMG, he called me angel!

**Me:**_ (Shocked)_ No! I'm his angel! Screw you all and Nora too!

Patch: _(Angry)_ What?

**Raven:** _(Back to normal)_ I have powers, you don't.

**Suria:** _(Turns towards Raven)_ Don't forget dear cousin, I'm part demon as well.

**Raven:** _(Chanting her magic words)_ I have not forgotten that.

**Me:** _(takes out huge machine gun)_ What now bitches?

**Raven and Suria:** O.O

**Suria:** Put the gun down

**Patch:** O.O Okay, what the hell is going on here?

**Me:** _(To Patch)_ You're in the real world now because I set you free from your book.

**Patch:**_ (Confused)_ My book...?

**Me:** _(To Raven and Suria)_ And you people have forgotten I am the author of this story so I can bend the rules of reality all I want. _(Evil smile) _

**Raven and Suria: **Bring it on!

_(A huge fight then proceeds to happen where Raven uses her magic, Suria her vameon powers, and I use my ability to bend the rules of reality like I said I would. After a long time of watching us fight Patch finally yells at us to stop. We all do and try to make ourselves look presentable and since this is a cartoon, none of us look like we had been fighting for the last two hours.)_

**Patch:** What do you mean book?

**Me:** Oh well you see, you're not real. You were written about by some lady and were made to be all hot and perfect and since I wanted to be able to date you I used magic to bring you out here into the real world. _(Smile)_

**Patch:** _(Confused)_ I'm not real?

**Raven:** You're hot.

**Suria:** And perfect.

**Me:** Don't forget sexy.

**Patch:** But I'm not real.

**All girls in unison:** Nope.

**Patch:** Well that sucks...

**Me:** Not really, because then I wouldn't be able to date you.

_(As all the girls are about to begin arguing again the common doors open once again and a lot of guys come in fighting one another. They land in a pile at the girl's feet. The girls in return look at all of them and start to wobble. Why you may ask? Well because standing in front of the three girls are twenty very hot guys all from 7 different books and all looking at Suria, Raven, and I.)_

**Suria:** _(In awe, talking to me but looking at all the guys) _Who?

**Raven:** _(Doing the same as Suria)_ What?

**Me:**_ (Looking at all the guys)_ Told you I had read more books to get hot guys.

_(All the guys stand up and look at one another then at the girls expecting something.)_

**Me:** Girls, let me introduce all of perfect guys to you.

_**(AN: I will say the name of each guy and the book where they come from and maybe a little something about each but nothing else because it would take too long. If you wana know how they are read the books, and if you already have, drool with me. Now back to the**** story)**_

**Me:** Okay guys, please line up according to what book you come from!

**Guys:** _(Look at each other in confusion)_

**Me:** "-.- Let me rephrase, line up with the guys that you know.

_(All the guys did as they were told and I started introducing them to Suria and Raven while touching their arms as I went ;) )_

**Me:**_ (With a mysterious microphone in hand)_ From _"The Maximum Ride Series"_ Is Fang and Iggy. These mutant bird kids have the ability to fly with their huge wings and go on multiple adventures with "The Flock".

**Fang:** Wait, how did you know all of this?

**Me:** SHUSH! _(Back to introducing)_ The one i just shushed is Mr. Dark and Mysterious himself Fang. Fang can become invisible and has a blog that has hundreds of hits. _(Starts to glare at Fang)_ And he better come back to the flock. _(Goes to Iggy)_ Iggy is a blind bomb making amazing cook! While Ari, even though he looks around twenty or so is barely even a kid. I'm so sorry that your dad experimented on you Ari _(fake cries)._ The one missing is Daniel because I don't like him and hope he dies _(Smiles)_

**Fang:** At least there's something we agree on...

**Me:** I said SHUSH! _(Goes to the next guy)_ From _"Strange Angel_" are Graves, Ash, and Christopher who are all either wolfs, half wolf, or half vampire._  
_

**Christopher:** How did you-?

**Me:** _(Smacks Christopher with rubber fish XDDD member this?)_ Don't push your luck!

**Graves:** You just got smacked!

**Christopher:** Why don't you smack him?

**Me:** _(Smacks Christopher again) _Because I love him :P! Anyways, Ash is a broken wolf who is amazing and could be just one of the best friends a girl could have. _(Scratches Ash's ear) _Graves is a hot goth boy who is very loyal to any girl and would be an amazing boyfriend just like the amazing loup-garu that he is. _(Goes to Christopher and glares_) I usually love vampires but I hate you! The only reason you're here is because I made a mistake. Enough said.

**Christopher:** _(Offended)_

**Me:**_ (Without any emotion)_ I hope the wolf eats you. _(Goes to the next set of guys._) Ohhhh, _"The Mediator Series'_ Jesse and Paul both fight each other for the love of Suze through out the series in multiple hilarious fights. Jesse is a hot Latino ghost cowboy who haunts Suze's room and helps her with a lot of stuff.

**Jesse**: _Bonita_, how did you know I was a ghost?

**Me**: _(Fans myself)_ Ohhh, can't you just make a girl melt.

**Paul:** He's not that great...

**Me**: He is, but so are you. Usually I hate the guy who makes a love triangle but I just love you Paul! _(Turns to Christopher)_ I still hate you though.

**Paul**: _(Smiles confidently)_ Oh really?

**Me:** Yeah. Not only are you smart and good looking, but strong, powerful, and funny as well ^.^

**Paul:** Well thank you. _(Turns to Jesse)_ You hear that? I'm amazing.

**Jesse:** Amazingly annoying that is.

**Me:** On to the next ones before you two start fighting again. _(To myself)_ Well... that wouldn't be so bad.

**Alexander:** Why are there two of me?

**Me:** SHUSH! You wouldn't want to spoil the book would you?

**Alexander:** (Confused)

**Me:** From "_Vampire Kisses"_ are Alexander, Jagger, Phoenix, and Sebastian. Alexander is another Mr. Dark Tall and Mysterious. He lives in a mansion all by himself with only a creepily cool butler to keep him company. _(Winks)_ Call me if Raven ever leaves you.

**Raven:** What about me?

**Me:** Not you, another Raven! Alexander is a vampire who is just H O T hot! _(Goes to the next guy glaring at Alexander)_ Oh Jagger, don't be like that. Use your beautiful multicolored eyes for something else. Jagger is also a vampire, but he is out for revenge and is like all vampire guys in this room, hot and dangerous.

**Ke$ha: **Hot and dangerous-

**Me:** NO!

**Ke$ha:** I'm still getting paid though. _(Leaves) _

**Me:** Anyways, next from the same books is Sebastian, another vampire who is very fun to hang out with, yet he falls in love easily as well. Again, call me ;)

**Sebastian:** I'll think about it... _(Smile)_

**Phoenix:** Do I really have to be here?

**Me:** Yes you do my purple haired bad boy/biker vampire. You're another one of my favorites!

**Peeta:** What about us?

**Me:** _(looks them up and down)_ Peeta and Gale from _"Hunger Games"_ well truth be told I didn't read your books I just heard about you and how hot you were so I brought you here to see if that was true.

**Peeta:** Book?

**Gale**: And are we?

**Me:** _(Looks them both up and down, once again_) Ehhh, I prefer vampires to actual humans...

**Sebastian:** _(Smirks)_

**Jacob:** Why vampires when you could have a werewolf?

_(Graves and Ash agree while the other vampires hiss at them. The others who aren't either of those are unaffected)_

**Me:** Fine, I love you hotties all the same. _(Smiles)_ Happy?

_(The guys look at each other then back at me not really sure what the right answer is.) _

**Me:** Moving on to Jacob since he spoke. Who doesn't know _"Twilight"_ though? Do I really need to say who the muscled Jacob or the sparkling Edward are?

**Fake Audience:** No...

**Me:** _(Turns to the last four guys and sm__iles in glee)_

**Girl:** Did someone say glee?

**Me:** I spelled glee but did not mean the show!

**Girl: **_(Disappointed)_ Awwww...

**Me:** Cam, Daniel, Roland, and Miles... The Fallen angels from the "Fallen" series, it's so nice to finally meet you.

Miles: I'm not a fallen-

**Me:**SHUSH! _(turns back to normal)_ Daniel and Cam, both super hot and after the same girl yet both like brothers am I right?

**Daniel:** No.

**Cam:** _(Easy going smile)_ Oh Daniel, why would you say such a thing?

**Daniel: **Because it's true.

**Me:** Before Daniel starts arguing let me introduce you. Daniel is a blond fallen angel who is very serious about things and rather work alone then with others.

**Daniel:** That's not true!

**Cam, Roland, and Miles:** Yes it is!

**Me:** You see, even the people you know say it's true.

**Daniel:** _(Crosses arms and starts muttering to himself) _

**Me:**(Looks at Cam then moves on to Roland)

**Cam:** But what about me?

**Me:** _(smile)_ I have other plans for you.

**Cam:** _(Freaked out)_

**Me:** _(Waves hand)_ Oh don't worry, I'm not _that_ bad.

**Cam:** _(Confused)_

**Me:** Roland! Whenever I read about you I always think you're Jamaican.

**Roland:** Is it because of the dreadlocks or the brown skin?

**Me:** No, I think it's the way that you're carefree but sneaky.

**Roland:** What does that have to do with being Jamaican?

**Me:** I don't know, I just think you are. _(Smiles as I turn towards Miles)_ The innocent one.

**Miles:** I'm not that innocent!

**Me:** _(serious)_ Compared to the fallen angels you are.

**Miles:** _(gloom)_

**Me:** So Miles, aren't you wandering why I chose you to come with the rest of the fallen angels when you're just half?

**Miles:** Well now that you're saying it-

**Me:** _(Interrupts with_ _a big smile)_ Of course you are! And I'll tell you why I like you.

**Miles:** _(interested)_ Why do you like me?

**Me:** Because you make Daniel realize that Luce isn't going to be locked up without guys.

**Daniel:** WHAT?

**Me:** _(to Daniel)_ SHUSH! _(to Miles)_ Plus you're just so cute! _(starts to pet Miles as if he were a dog)_

**Miles:** I'm probably older than you.

**Me:** _(gasp. Than serious)_ So? Moving on. (_Goes back to Cam)_ It's your turn.

**Cam:** _(mocks excitement)_ Yippe.

**Me:** See, this is why I like you! You're a fallen angel who has turned to the dark side and you're not afraid to speak your mind. _(loudly)_ PLUS YOU'RE SO MUCH BETTER THAN DANIEL!

**Daniel:** I'm getting a lot of hostility from you.

**Cam:** _(smirk)_ She can't help it if she likes me better than you, she's just like everybody else.

**Me:** _(ponders why Suria or Raven haven't said anything but decides to ignore it) _

**Daniel:** How can you like him more than me? He's evil!

**Me:** _(Smacks Daniel_) He's not evil, he's dark and misunderstood and a bad boy _(starts to drool)_ and hot and funny and just plain sexy!

**All the Fallen Guys:** O.O"

**Me:**_ (apologetic look)_ Sorry, I can't really help myself.

**Fallen Guy**s: _(still)_ O.O"

**Me:** _(trying to change the subject_) Cam doesn't lie to Luce!

**Daniel:** _(Outraged)_ What does that mean?

**Cam:** That I unlike you say that the things that need to be said no matter what and I don't keep things from her.

**Daniel:** But I only do that to protect her!

**Me:** Tsk tsk, it's still lying.

**Daniel:** But- _(defeated)_

**Cam:** _(to me)_ We make a good team when it comes to annoying Daniel.

**Me:** _(melt)_ Thanks...

**Me:** So you girls that's all- _(Turns around and finds that both Suria and Raven have passed out)_ Didn't any of you think to tell me about them?

**Paul:** We wanted to know who all of these people were as well.

**Graves:** Speaking of that, who are you?

**Me:** _(Happy)_ Me? I'm just the happiest girl in the world _(Smile)_ Now, what are we going to do with those two? _(Plan)_

* * *

_(Hours later Raven and Suria wake to find the common room empty of people and hot guys)_

**Raven:** What happened?

**Me:** _(pops out of no where)_ Hey guys! You took a very long nap.

**Suria:** _(upset)_ Does that mean it was all a dream?

**Me:** What was all a dream?

**Suria:** _(About to tell them both than thinks about how embarrassing it'd be)_ Nothing...

**Raven:** Well I am going to my room.

**Suria:** Me too...

_(They both leave and as they are leaving Raven whispers to her self "But those abs felt so real..." in a very sad voice)_

**Me:** _(checks the girls have left)_ Okay guys you can come out now.

_(As I say this all twenty-one guys come out of hiding spots and circle around me. Without saying, I'm pretty sure you all know what I'm feeling) _

**Me:** I feel like I'm in heaven!

_(As I am saying this the doors to the Teen Titans Tower open and in walk said super heroes with Leo. They stop and see all the guys around me and said guys look at everybody is just eyeing them Leo is fuming.)_

**Leo:** Bianca, who are these guys?

**Me:**_ (Blushes and tries to look for a way out)_ Ummmmmmmmm...

**Cam:** Why are you green?

**Beast Boy:** Dude, it's a long story...

**Sebastian:** We have time.

**Christopher:** (_to Graves and Ash)_ Haven't any of you thought these people could be evil out and to get Dru?

**Me:** (_Smacks)_ Smack! You three and I are the only ones that know who the heck Dru is.

**Christopher:** _(Crossing arms)_ Well I don't really think Dru would really like for you to have any information on her.

**Me:** Usually I love vampires, but you're just plain annoying!

**Starfire:** Vampires?

**Robin:** Bianca, what is going on?

**Leo:** And why are all these guys around you?

**Me:** Just like Beast Boy's story, this story is long as well...

**Cyborg:** Well then start from the beginning.

* * *

_(After a very long story the Teen Titans, minus Raven, the twenty-one guys, Leo and I were around the couch eating pizza and drinking soda while laughing.)_

**Me:** So that's it.

**Daniel:** I still can't believe any of this is happening...

**Christopher:** I know right?

**Me:** Christopher, no talking or mingling!

**Christopher:** I'm sorry, I really don't take orders from people that could be a potential threat to Dru.

**Me: (rolls eyes)** I should just send you back.

**Christopher:** Well then why don't do you that?

**Me:** _(Lies back on couch)_ Because I'm too lazy to.

**Leo:** _(eyeing all the guys suspiciously)_ Well then when are you sending them all back?

**Me:** _(thinking face)_ Hmmm, I don't know... I really enjoy having them here.

**Beast Boy:** Yeah, I don't want Iggy to leave! He's like pro in the kitchen!

**Iggy:** Well as a mutant bird kid that needs to eat or die from a certain someone's food_ (winks at Fang)_ I had to learn to cook.

**Starfire:** Yes, and they are all quite interesting.

**Me:** Hmmm, well then does that you mean you guys want to stay here with us?

_(All the guys look at one another ready to make a decision when the door opens once more to reveal another fight. This time though, it consists of several girls. The girls stop as soon as they see they have an audience and most of the girls also recognize two or more guys. I finally see who they are and my jaw drops open) _

**Me:** Shit...

**Fang,** Iggy, and Ari: Max!

**Robin:** NOW WHAT IS GOING ON?

**Me:** Well it seems that the portal that I got the guys from got the girls in their books as well.

_(In front of everybody are eight girls all with different looks, styles but with a pissed off look on their faces.)_

**Max:** Where the hell are we?

_(Everybody in turn looks at me, expecting me to do something.) _

**Me:** _(Smiles nervously)_ Hey Nora, Max, Dru, Suze, Raven, Katniss, Bella, and Lucy.

**All Girls**: How the hell do you know my name?

**Me:** _(Disappointed)_ I think all just send all you back now then...

_(And just like that, since I am the all powerful author of this story, everybody went back into their books and left me with an important lesson learned)_

**Me:** I'm never reading again...

* * *

So that is the end of my chapter dedicated to all my beloved book nerds! All the books that I used in this story, _"Hush Hush" "Maximum Ride" "Strange Angels" "The Mediator Series" "Vampire Kisses" "Hunger Games" "Twilight" and "Fallen,_ all belong to their respected writers, not me. Though if i owned them it'd be so amazing. For me that is :) I hope you all liked and will review. I will try to write more now that I have found a way how and please people, read your books!


	6. Silky Doesn't Argue

**A/N: **Usually this chapter would contain bloopers from a show of the Teen Titans. It turns out though that the sight I got the transcripts from so I would know what the characters were saying has shut down. I thought of just making an Author's note here explaining that but instead I will do a little behind the scenes so you guys can still get a good laugh from my writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Enjoy and review! :D

* * *

**Announcer:** And now... _(Drum roll)_ THE TEEN TITANS!

_(The Teen Titans appear out of nowhere ready in their fight stance preparing for, well, a fight.)_

**Robin:** _(To all the Titans)_ Okay Titans, this whole place might be a trap so we have to be on high alert for any movement.

_(All of a sudden, bright lights come on and are directed at the five Titans. The lights are so bright that it blinds them and they have to put their hands up to shield their eyes. Ready for a fight, Robin opens his mouth to yell his catch phrase when all of a sudden, booming applause makes them pause.)_

**Raven:** _(annoyed)_ Now what?

**Announcer**: _(At a desk where most talk show hosts are)_ Here they are, the special guests!

_(More applause and some whistling commence.)_

**Beast Boy:** _(Whispers to the team)_ Is that guy behind the desk Dr. Phil?

_(Indeed, the guy behind the desk was Dr. Phil. He was partly correct. It was Dr. Phil's clone)_

**Dr. Phil's Clone/Announcer:** Titans, Titans, come and sit down. _(He motions towards six chairs in the middle of the studio)_

**Robin:**_ (To his team)_ Okay, for now we play along but at the first sign of danger, Raven teleports us back to the tower, okay?

**Raven:** _(Nods her head then starts to go to the chair farthest from Dr. Phil)_

_(Beast Boy sits next to Raven -of course- and then Cyborg next to Beast Boy while Robin and Starfire take the seats next to Cyborg leaving the chair closet to Dr. Phil empty.)_

**Robin:** _(Looks at empty chair next to him than at Dr. Phil) _Are you going to take that out?

**Dr. Phil:** _(Laughs in a way that only talk show hosts can laugh and if a normal person tries will just end up coughing)_ The last member of your team isn't here yet!

**Robin:** _(Confused)_ Last member…?

**Dr. Phil:** _(Points at random direction)_ And there she is!

**All Titans:** Bianca?

**Me:** Hey guys! _(Waves at Titans, then crowd, then Dr. Phil. She notices the camera and starts waving at that too.) _Hi Mom, hi Suria, hi Leo!

**Suria and Leo:** (_From in the crowd)_ We're right here!

**Starfire:** _(Confused)_ Friend Bianca, were you not supposed to be going on an airplane to a square?

**Me:** You mean the Bermuda Triangle?

**Starfire:** _(Claps hands)_ Yes, that is it.

**Raven:** You were going to the Bermuda Triangle? Are you nuts?

**Me:** _(Smiles) _Yep. To both questions.

**Raven_:_**_ (Face palm)_

**Beast Boy:** Wait, if she was going to be over there _(points at random direction)_ then how are you over here? _(Points at opposite direction with other arm and ends up tying both arms together)_

**Me:** It's a very long story. _(Smiles then sits down in empty chair.)_

**Dr. Phil:** Well we have only an hour-

**Me:** _(Interrupts)_ Once upon a time, I was going to go to the Bermuda Triangle.

**Beast Boy:** (_Leans in)_ And then what?

**Me:** _(Smiles evilly)_ And then I decided not to go.

**Cyborg:** That's it?

**Me:** Yeeeeppppppp. _(Pops the 'p')_

**Beast Boy:** _(In awe)_ Wow….

**Robin:** Stories aside, what are you doing here? _(Signals to all of them)_ What are any of us doing here?

**Me:** _(Leans back in chair and puts toothpick in mouth)_ That is a question I've been trying to figure out my whole life….

**Raven: **_(Annoyed)_ He didn't mean why are we here on Earth he meant why are we here with Dr. Drew?

**Dr. Phil:** _(Offended)_ Phil!

**Raven:** Whatever.

**Me:** (_Pops out of her seat)_ Oh that's easy. I just called Dr. Phil's clone to ask if we could do a talk show.

**Starfire: **_(Gaps)_ But friend, Robin strictly said no talk shows. _(Looks at Robin and then stage whispers)_ Not after the time they asked about his relationship to Slade.

**Beast Boy and Cyborg**: _(Snicker)_

**Robin:** (_Glare)_

**Beast Boy and Cyborg**: _(Stop)_

**Me:** _(Openly laughs)_ Oh yeah! I had forgotten all about that!

**Robin:** (_Crosses arms and pouts. Mumbles)_

**Dr. Phil:** _(Clears throat to get everybody's attention)_ Can we get to the questions already?

**Me**: (_Very business-like)_ Of course, please proceed.

**Dr. Phil:** What is it like being a Titan?

**Me:** _(Slumps in seat)_ Awww, not this crap again! _(Goes through Dr. Phil's key cards)_

**Dr. Phil:** This is a family show! And stop going through my things! _(Tries getting cards away from me but fails because I'm awesome.)_

**Me:** Hey, here's a good one! _(Hands card to Dr. Phil)_

**Dr. Phil:** _(Takes card and starts to read out loud)_ Who is your favorite team member?

**Me:** _(Smiles widely)_

**Titans:** _(Look at each other, waiting for somebody to answer)_

**Robin:** Why don't you go first, Bianca?

**Me:** I'm not on the team!

**Dr. Phil:** Well then why did you say you were?

**Me:** _(In 'duh' voice)_ Because I wanted to be on television!

**Cyborg:** I personally like Silky better because he just sits there and eats with me and doesn't argue.

**Me:** Good point. Raven?

**Raven: **_(monotone)_ I hate each and every one of you.

**Me:** _(Laughs)_ That sounded so much better than I thought it would sound.

**Beast Boy:** (_Hurt, turns to Raven)_ You're serious?

**Raven:** Of course I'm not! _(mumbles)_ Bianca made me say it…

**Dr. Phil:** Well Beast Boy, who's your favorite team member?

**Beast Boy:** (_Blushes)_ A certain person named after a bird….

**Raven:** _(Blushes then starts to say something but is interrupted)_

**Robin**: Awww, Beast Boy, I like you too.

**Starfire:** _(Furious and starts yelling at Beast Boy)_ You little jaoyei! You are trying to steal what is mine! Get ready for a fight to the death over Robin!

**Robin:** _(Alarmed)_ Starfire-

**Dr. Phil:** So you have a love triangle going on?

**Crowd:** _(Gasps)_

**Suria:** _(In crowd)_ I'm surrounded by idiots…

**Me:** _(To Suria)_ Just like at home!

**Dr. Phil:** _(Annoyed at the interruption)_ So who is it going to be Robin? Starfire or Beast Boy?

**Beast Boy:** _(Freaking out)_ I didn't mean-!

**Dr. Phil:** _(Interrupts)_ Shush Beast Boy let Robin decided.

**Robin:** _(Takes in a huge breath)_ I choose-

**Raven:** _(Furious)_ He meant ME dumbass!

**Robin:** _(Turns chibi)_ Oh…

**Crowd:** (_Silent)_

**Raven:** _(Turning back to normal)_ I'm sorry for the sudden outburst…

**Me:** I guess we can say who Raven, Robin, Beast Boy, and Starfire like from this little outburst…

**All of the people mentioned above:** _(Blushes)_

**Dr. Phil:** On with the next question!

**Me:** _(Takes cards once again and lands on a good one and gives it to Dr. Phil)_ Here. Read.

**Dr. Phil:** Are you all still single?

**Cyborg:** Well though I've had a few ladies in my time _(Winks and raises eyebrow at camera)_ currently I am single and ready to mingle!

**Me: **_(Rolls eyes)_ You're such a player…

**Cyborg:** I am not!

_(Cyborg and I start to argue with each other while nobody listens) _

**Dr. Phil**: Robin, any special someone? (_Looks at Starfire which causes her to blush then looks at Beast Boy causing him to almost puke.)_

**Robin:** I think that information is confidential.

**Cyborg and I**: _(After coming up with a plan)_ Robin and Starfire sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

**Starfire:** _(To Robin confused)_ You told them about our encounter?

**Crowd:** _(Whoops and hollers)_

**Robin:** _(Turns redder than his uniform)_ Starfire…

**Starfire:** _(Innocently)_ What?

**Dr. Phil:** _(Laughs)_ Oh well I see, a secret relationship with the princess?

_(Robin and Starfire blush but don't say anything)_

**Dr. Phil:** _(Pushes the subject)_ Is it because you are secretly trying to hide your relationship with a certain changeling?

**Robin:** WHAT?

**Beast Boy:** Dude! We're not gay! And even if I would be, I could totally do so much better than a stop light!

**Robin:** Yeah! _(Does double take)_ Wait what?

**Me:** Okay I'm bored with torturing Robin with the fact if he's gay or not. Moving on, Raven!

**Raven:** _(Looks up from book she conjured up)_ What?

**Dr. Phil:** Are you single?

**Raven:** And you are concerned with my relationship status why?

**Me: **She's dating Goth Boy.

**Beast Boy:** Wait what? _(Gets up from chair)_ I thought you were dating me!

**Raven:** _(Surprised)_ I am! I have no idea what Bianca is talking about!

**Me:** _(Laughs evilly)_ I got you!

**Raven:** Damn you….

**Dr. Phil:** _(Annoyed at being ignored)_ Another question!

**Me:** _(Gives him another card)_

**Dr. Phil:** _(Accepts it and reads)_ This one is for Beast Boy.

**Beast Boy**: _(Stands up straighter in his chair)_

**Dr. Phil:** According to thing called a 'Harem' you could easily be evil and one of the strongest members of the team.

**Robin:** Yeah right.

**Beast Boy:** (_Offended)_ What do you mean, Robin?

**Robin:** _(Turns towards Beast Boy)_ Beast Boy, though your shape shifting abilities are powerful, I do not think you could be able to take on all of us if you were to mysteriously turn evil. (Laughs) I think the most reasonable opponent would be Raven.

**Raven:** (_Glares)_ Are you calling Beast Boy weak?

**Crowd:** Ohhhhhhhh

**Robin:** _(Retaliating)_ I'm not saying he's weak, I'm just saying we could take him on.

**Me:** _(Serious)_ Do we not remember the 'Beast' incident. Beast Boy holds back. He doesn't want anybody to get hurt because of him so he keeps his powers down. Plus, if he were to make people believe he isn't a worthy opponent they will not be expecting him to be better than them.

**Everybody:** O.O

**Raven:** Oh my azar, that made sense…

**Starfire:** And it was 'the deep'.

**Beast Boy:** And almost true…

**Cyborg:** _(To Robin)_ You just got pawned!

**Robin: **_(Silent)_ O.O

**Me:** I'm not always a stupid little girl who doesn't know what's going on. It's a mask as well.

**Leo:** _(To Suria in crowd)_ I am so in love with her right now…

**Suria:** Wait what?

**Leo:** O.O Nothing!

**Robin:** Bianca, we had you all-

**Me:** _(Jumps up)_ The bunny and I have meeting right now! (Runs off stage)

**Robin:** -.-" Never mind…

**Beast Boy**: Okay, that's just like if a cute puppy was chasing its tail around which you think is so cute so you pick it up and then it poops in your hands.

_(Everybody turns towards Beast Boy the same question in their minds. 'What the hell?'_

**Beast Boy**: What? Hasn't that ever happened to you guys?

**Raven:** No.

**Beast Boy:** _(Ears drooping)_ Oh….

**Dr. Phil:** _(Shifting through all the cards but not knowing which one would be good)_ Ummm, why don't we take questions from the audience.

**Crowd:** _(Starts putting their hands up like crazy and trying to shove each other)_

**Dr. Phil:** No not the crowd _(Points at crowd)_ the audience! _(Points at camera)_ Dial the number at the bottom of the page and we shall hear your questions.

_(Dr. Phil clicks a button that makes the caller go on speaker. Literally, speakers all over the studio make the voice of the caller really loud.)_

**Dr. Phil: **Okay caller, you're on with the Titans!

**Caller #1:** Oh my god! MOM! I'm on television! _(Background noises sounding like the mother responding)_

**Dr. Phil:** Yes you are. Now ask your question for the Titans.

**Caller #1:** The Titans?

**Dr. Phil:** Yes, the people we are interviewing.

**Robin:** Hello, I'm Robin from the Teen Titans.

**Caller #1:** Who from the what? I just called to go on television-

**Dr. Phil_:_**_ (Clicks a button)_ Oh so sorry, it seems Caller #1 has been disconnected. (Smiles) Any other callers who really do know the Titans?

**Caller #2:** Oh my God! Tara we're on! Tara come here! _(We hear footsteps)_ Hi Titans! Huge fan!

**Dr. Phil:** Well she seems to know who you are. _(To caller)_ What's your name?

**Caller #2:** My name's Stacy! Robin I love you!

**Robin:** _(Blushes)_ Well okay…

**Stacy:** _(Screams)_ He talked to me! _(More screams)_ Oh, here's my friend Tara!

**Tara:** Stacy, they know who I am. _(To the Titans)_ Hey guys, it's me, Terra.

**Beast Boy:** Terra?

**Terra:** Hey BB! How you been?

**Starfire:** But I thought you had died…

**Terra:** Well you see, right now I'm in town and I was wondering BB if- _(Is disconnected)_

**Raven:** _(Angrily with her powers booming)_ I guess she got disconnected.

**Dr. Phil:** _(Glares at Raven)_ Next caller.

**Caller #3:** Umm, hey Teen Titans.

**Starfire:** Hello mysterious voice that is coming from the ceiling.

**Caller #3:** Oh hey Starfire. One question for you.

**Starfire:** Yes voice?

**Caller #3:** WHY AREN'T YOU WITH SLADE YET?

**Robin:** _(Pissed)_ WHAT? How dare you mention Starfire and Slade in the same sentence?

**Caller #3**: Oh hey Robin. I didn't know you liked threesome. I guess Star can share Slade with you.

**Starfire: **Threesome? What is that?

**Caller #3:** Oh you see it's when three people get together and- _(Gets disconnected by Dr. Phil)_

**Dr. Phil:** This is a FAMILY SHOW!

**Starfire:** But he did not share what a-

**Raven**: You don't want to know.

**Dr. Phil:** _(Sweat drop)_ Okay, one more caller, that's it.

**Caller #4:** Am I on?

**Dr. Phil:** Yes you are.

**Caller #4**: Cool. Hey Titans, I have something to say to you.

**Cyborg:** What's that man?

**Caller #4:** _(Angry tone)_ You guys are a bunch a pussies! You are just fakes trying to get one fucking minute of spotlight! I swear once my bomb gets to your tower you are so fucking- (Gets disconnected)

**Dr. Phil:** _(Melt down)_ That is it! What party of FUCKNG FAMILY SHOW do you dumbasses not get?

_(Dr. Phil commences to destroy his desk, the empty chair and swear in multiple languages and being very creative with it.)_

**Dr. Phil:** _(Points at Beast Boy)_ And then your dog will start- _(Is knocked out by Raven's powers)_

_(Everybody looks at Raven, expecting an answer to why she did what she did) _

**Raven:** _(Shrugs shoulders and stands up while holding her book)_ He was insulting my boyfriend.

_(The crowd, the audience and the Titans are surprised at how nonchalantly Raven called Beast Boy her boyfriend. But out of all of them, Beast Boy is the most surprised with his mouth open.)_

**Raven:** _(Goes up to Beast Boy and closes his mouth)_ Your mouth will catch flies. Now come on, we have a date scheduled. _(She summons up a portal that takes her and Beast Boy away to their date.)_

**Me:** _(Comes back)_ Okay the bunny was not there so I decided to come back. _(Looks all around)_ Why are you all frozen in shock? Why is the stage a mess while Dr. Phil's clone is lying unconscious on the floor? And where's Beast Boy and Raven?

**Robin:** So. Many. Things...

**Me:** Well how much did I miss?

_(All of a sudden a cell phone ring tone blares from somebody's pocket with the 'Jingle Bells' tune while a dead terrorist is talking about killing people. Everybody turns to look at me as I take my cell phone out and open it.)_

**Me:** What? It's Achmed the Dead Terrorist's 'Jingle Bombs'. _(Talks into cellphone)_ Ahem, yeah, I see. _(Turns cell phone off then turns to the Titans)_ The bunny just called, said he was waiting for me and the meeting. Turns out I had the wrong address. _(Leaves while yelling)_ I shall get back my peanut butter!

* * *

**A:N/ **Well, yeah. That's it. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting this long. I had major writers block and every time I started writing something I didn't like it. I strongly believe that if you don't enjoy writing something then you shouldn't expect anybody to enjoy reading it. I owe my liberation of writers block (and the Harem idea) to AkumaKami64. So please Review by typing it in the box below and hopefully the bunny will give me my peanut butter back :D


End file.
